The research to be done during this period will be guided by the theory of psychological differentiation and is directed at elaborating this theory and applying it to relevant areas. Through cross-cultural and genetic studies the origins of individual differences in cognitive style will be explored. The role of participants' level of differentiation in influencing progress and outcome of social interaction will be investigated in the contexts of teacher-student, patient-therapist and peer interactions. Studies will be continued of individual differences in dream recall, as a function of differences in cognitive style. The relation between differentiation and integration will be further pursued through studies of fixity-mobility. Individual differences in definiteness of lateralization will be investigated as a function of individual differences in field-dependence-independence. The objective of these studies of lateralization is to attempt to identify neurophysiological mechanisms mediating a more field-dependent or field-independent perceptual mode. An annotated bibliography on psychological differentiation will be prepared.